


prompt/oneshot book

by peepeepisspoo



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alexis | Quackity Needs a Hug, Alexis | Quackity-centric, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Duck Hybrid Alexis | Quackity, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Winged Alexis | Quackity, both of those tags are very funny to me, but some angst because that just happens to me at 12 am, i know some people dont like joke tags but they make me laugh so, idk - Freeform, just gonna be honest I think I'm hyperfixating on quackity/his dsmp character so, mostly fluff tbh dont worry lol, quangst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:49:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29972790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peepeepisspoo/pseuds/peepeepisspoo
Summary: CAN'T BE AN AO3 AUTHOR WITHOUT ONE OF THESE BABBYYYno wait this is more of a wattpad type beat hold up holllllldddddd uppppp-anyways.. so !! I'm making this so I can dump my stupid ideas :] I might actually write a bit for some,,, but most are just ideas/prompts ykyk - If you wanna like write something based of these PLEASE LINK ME. I'D CRY SO HARD.Most are just going to be soft little things, not too much angst so dw. Making people cry is fun,, but lately there has been way too many things that have made me want to have a breakdown! So here I am.More info in the fic!
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs/Sapnap
Comments: 7
Kudos: 32





	1. Chapter 1

HELLO WELCOME TO THE KARLNAPITY PROMPT BOOK!!!  
THIS MAY HAVE OTHER PROMPTS AND I'LL ADD THE TAGS FOR THAT IF IT HAPPENS BUT SHHHHH

YOU ARE SO COOL FOR CLICKING ON THIS!! I WILL NOT DISSAPOINT I HOPE 

I'VE BEEN HAVING SO MANY WRITING IDEAS AND I CAN NEVER GET TO THEM OR WHEN I DO THEY TURN OUT SO SHIT SO HERE I AM

UHH MOST ARE BRIEF, OR SIMPLY IDEAS,,, BUT STILL

I'm also a sucker for quacknoblade /p so that may also appear hehe

ALSO THE TITLE OF THE CHAPTERS WILL INDICATE WHAT'S WHAT - FOR EXAMPLE, '2 - hurt/comfort' OR '3 - fluff' OR LIKE '4 - headcanon' THAT TYPE OF STUFF !! the number in front indicates what chapter number it is and the other is what genre it falls into  
hope that isn't too confusing -

and if you wish to write something based off of one of these ideas, go ahead! you don't have to credit me or anything, I'd just love it if you link me to it :D It'd make me so immensely happy you have no idea

i also can take requests n stuff so!! yeah :> if you want like a writing example just check out I'm sorry. or whatever tf i named it, it's the only other thing on my profile fhfjd

okay peace out for now. probably only like 3 minutes before this starts to get spam updated because I have SO MANY IDEAS. SO SO SO MANY. 

_~~nahhh I still have to properly figure out how to add other chapters. not sorry for being unprofessional!~~_


	2. 1 - fluff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> pee pee

Karl preens Quackity's wings for him- Its seen as a form of endearment towards most avian hybrids- and he's incredibly gentle about it. Softly petting them, scratching the hard to reach spots, lightly setting feathers back in the correct position.. And Quackity just _breaks down._ Not being used to this type of care before, he just,,, slowly starts crying. Karl notices and naturally questions whats wrong, but the other simply turns around and hugs him tightly - murmuring a quiet "nothing." 


	3. 2 - fluffy-ish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> duck boy <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOOOOOOOOOOOO i actually wrote something !! i mean it was at like 11 pm in notesapp which is when my writing motivation just. decides to exist dhhhfh AND TECHNO NOW DOES EXIST. I CAN REMOVE THE TAG THAT SAYS HE MAY OR MAY NOT HAPPEN WOOO 
> 
> anyways, enjoy! this has been on my mind for a little while now :D kudos n comments are always appreciated ! this is a bit rushed,, like the first bit was done last night and the rest is now being done in class while I'm trying to watch the mario kart stream, but I still hope it's enjoyable and readable

Quackity was very duck-like.

To be fair, he was a duck hybrid - It was kind of in the name.. But it still somewhat surprised Technoblade, when he found out that he had multiple.. _duck traits_.

He liked water. Specifically warm water. He'd wet washcloths and set them on his wings, letting them get soaked, and then he'd just sit there. Wings stretched out awkwardly, head resting on his knees, eyes closed, practically melting.

Techno recalled the first time he saw it, rather fondly. He had been sneaking into Quackity's room to deliver a necklace, laced in jewels and charms, that he thought was quite pretty. His hand slowly turned the doorknob, and he creaked open the door.

Light from a candle that had been lit in the hallway filtered in. He wasn't expecting to see a curled up, half-asleep Q in the middle of the floor, with cloth covering his wings.

His head immediately snapped up to look at the figure standing in the doorway, embarrassment flushed in his face. "What the fuck are you doing, Techno?!" His tone had been exasperated, frantic.

It was easy to tell the other was holding back a laugh. "I think -" He took an inhale to prevent giggles. "I think the better question is what are _you_ doing, Quackity? Some kind of demon ritual? Massage therapy? Weird sleep tactic you found on a sketchy website at 4 am?"

"What?- No, no. You know how ducks like - Yknow how ducks like water? Or at least like- crave it or whatever?"

"Mhm."

"And uh, how I'm kind of a duck hybrid?"

"Mhm."

"Well- Dipping your entire wings into a bucket of water seems kinda wasteful, and even more awkward, right? So I just decided to do- Uh, this."

"Oh. So that cloth on your wings, what, its wet?"

",,Yeah."

He snorted. "Thats cute. Anyways, since you're awake, might as well spoil the surprise." He entered the room and crouched down to the bundled up Quackity. He held out the necklace.

"Here." He remembered how Quackity's flustered face had lit up, how he'd taken the necklace. After a moment of examination, he had put it on, a soft smile forming at his lips. "Thank you, Techno."

He smiled warmly thinking back at it. God, had it been funny..

He also noticed Quackity hated being alone.  
  
Ducks liked being in larger groups, or at least with another companion, so when Techno, or Karl or Sapnap wasn't home- He'd get anxious.  
Or sad.  
He didn't exactly know, to be honest. All he knew is that whenever he'd return, Quackity would embrace him in a hug and cling to him.

For the rest of the day.

It wasn't too annoying, if anything it was amusing, but it made him happy to know the smaller was comfortable in his arms. That he trusted him, that he saw him as more than a weapon. Less than 2 months ago they'd been mortal enemies, Quackity hunting him down as though his life depended on it, and now - Well, they were good friends.   
Of course if his fiancés returned first he'd cling to them instead, but that was a given. They were literally engaged, and Technoblade could tell he loved them a lot.  
It was fun being the third wheel to this relationship.  
They were cute together.  
  
Quackity also, not too surprisingly, quacked. Or chirped, whichever.  
When Techno returned home, most notably.   
He would let out a rich chirp, run up to him, and THEN hug him. It was incredibly funny and he would never stop teasing him about it.   
  
"You quacked again."  
  
"I know."  
  
"It's funny."

"..I know."

"It's also cute. You're like a clingy chick, to be honest."  
  
Quackity would roll his eyes, a blush tinting his face, and bury his head back into Techno's chest.   
  
Techno would laugh and pat his back gently, a grin spreading on his face. 

The duck hybrid would nest, too.  
Literally.

He'd take small things from the other people in the house; A jacket from Karl, a headband from Sapnap, an old robe from Techno ect.. and he'd bundle it all together and sleep on it.   
This was also something he reminisced back on quite fondly.

He had been going upstairs, to do this or that, whatever- and he found Quackity sleeping in the corner. On top of all of their missing clothing.   
Techno had been wondering where they'd been going.  
Q hadn't jumped up or anything, this time he was sound asleep. He had slowly approached him, and then crouched beside the nest, examining what was in it, careful not to wake the sleeping bundle. 

Karl's missing frog hoodie was there. Sapnap's headband, his old robe- More jackets, more small things.. So this was a nest? He had heard about them from Phil, but he never thought he'd actually like... See one up close.   
Quackity had started to stir. His head lifted up, and he flinched back violently upon seeing the pig man crouching above him.

  
"WHAT THE FUC-"

  
"Shhhh. I'm just tryin' to see what you have going on here."

"It- I'm sorry."

"Hm?"

"I'm sorry. For like, taking your guys things and stuff. Uh-"

"Dude, I really couldn't care less. If it makes you comfortable go ahead, just ask next time."

"Oh. Okay,"

"So, this is a nest?" He'd sat down next to the shorter.

"Yeah. It's a bird thing."

"I know it's a bird thing. You aren't the only avian hybrid I'm friends with, yknow." 

"Oh- Oh yeah, Phil, heh."

"Yeah. Er- Anyways, I'll leave you to rest. Sorry for bargin' in on you like that, didn't mean to."

And so he had left. 

After all that, this really shouldn't be surprising Techno as much as it is.

"Ooh, so that's a way to show affection towards you bird hybrids?" 

"Mhm."

"Ah, I'd have to preen Phil sometime. Gotta learn first."

Quackity shifts himself slightly. "Uh. So, do you have any more questions about avians? I'd love to answer them if so."

"Nah, not right now. You can go back to sleep, your fiancés must be missing you."  
And for once, Techno was the one to embrace him. One hand on his head and one on his back. Quackity melted at the touch.

"Mmf, alright, alright. G'night, Techie."

"T- TECHIE?!" He lets go of the duck hybrid, a grin spreading across his face.

"Shut up." Oh god, now he would never hear the end of it.. Techno gently pat his head, before he left back to his room. 

A grin was still plastered upon him, as he stood in the living room.

Quackity truly was very duck like.


	4. 3 - ?? not sure

imagine dsmp!quackity softly singing hey there delilah, recording it to send to his fiancés- because of all the casino stuff n shit he hasn't been able to properly see them, so he plans on sending them this so they can listen to it when they miss him.


End file.
